Dusk Shine's New Life
by Immortal Shadow-zr
Summary: Dusk Shine finally finished a spell he had been working on ever since magic kindergarten. When he tests the spell, he is given a different result than he tought.


It was dark in Ponyville.

Everybrony was either asleep in bed, or working their respective night shifts. Well everybrony but one, of course.

The Ponyville Branch Equestrian Library usually meant that it's owner was hard at work.

Dusk Shine, the violet alicorn prince, was hard at work, hunched over his desk, his quill writing at mad speeds.

The empty ink bottles and broken quills that littered the floor around his desk, along with the crumpled pieces of parchment that was surrounding an over flowing waste bin, showed that Dusk had been working for a very long time.

Suddenly, the quill stopped moving, and was set on the desk. Dusk leaned his head in to see what he had wrote, his eyes squinting.

"YES!" He shouted, jumping up from where he sat.

_Gong!_ The clock that adorned Dusk's study wall went off, showing that it was now three in the morning.

"Oops." He whispered, blushing slightly. "That was loud. I'm just glad I didn't wake Spines."

Dusk walked over to the kitchen to get some water.

_'I mean, with her trying to get Elusive to fall for her, competing with Owlawhetta, and being my number one assistant, I'm not surprised she is that tired around bed time.' _Dusk thought.

He gulped down three glasses of water, realizing how thirsty he actually was. Then he walked back over to his study and examined the parchment he had been writing that was now lying on his desk.

_'I might as well test out my spell.'_His mind told him.

So he ignited his magic and concentrated. His magic grew bigger and brighter, until the purple aura engulfed the whole room. There was a blinding flash, a thunderclap, and everything went dark.

**MEANWHILE:**

"I don't get why you don't just fly, Twilight." Spike said.

The purple and green baby dragon was looking at Princess Twilight Sparkle, the violet alicorn, as he rode on her back while they were taking a walk through Ponyville park.

"I mean, you flew _amazingly_ when you battled Tirek." Spike continued.

"Well, I can't now spike." Twilight said, a hint of annoyance in her tone. "I only have _my _alicorn magic now."

She took a calming breath before continuing.

"Besides. It's a beautiful day. The sky is clear, the birds are chirping, and everything seems calm."

As if on cue, a voice called out.

"Twilight!"

"I think you spoke too soon, again." Spike noted.

Twilight ignored him, turning in time to see a cyan colored pegasus, with rainbow mane and tail, land in front of her.

"What's wrong Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked, seeing Rainbow's look of worry.

"You've got to come quick!" Rainbow told her. "It's... hard to explain... but there's a crater in Ponyville Square. Derpy might be having a heart attack if not for Flutter Shy keeping her calm."

"Lead the way." Twilight said, before turning to spike. "Spike. Head back to the castle and wait for a signal."

"Got it!" Spike said as he jumped off Twilight's back and started running toward the Castle of Friendship.

"Let's go!" Rainbow Dash called.

Twilight and Rainbow ran toward Ponyville Square.

**AN UNDEFINED PERIOD OF TAME** **LATER...**

When Twilight got to the scene, the crater looked to be made from some kind of explosion.

Apple Jack, and orange earth pony with golden blonde mane and tail, walked up to Twilight.

"Accordin' to Derpy," Apple Jack reported. "She had been just walking past the town hall gazebo when an unexpected explosion happened. And everypony else confirmed her story."

Twilight nodded before walking over to the crater. It was billowing smoke so black, the entire inside of the crater was cut off from view.

She was about to call Rainbow Dash when she herd it.

Somepony had coughed, and was now groaning in pain. Somepony _in the crater!_

"Dash!" Twilight called. "We need a team of pegasi down in the crater. I think somepony's hurt!"

"Got it!" Rainbow replied. "Rescue team! With me!"

She and five other pegasi flew into the crater.

After a few minutes of the crowd muttering in worry, they came back up carrying a black...

"Stallion alicorn?!" Twilight yelled in confused fear.

**_END OF__ CHAPTER._**


End file.
